In a door mirror device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-106311, a motor is supported by a case main body, and a worm gear is coupled to a rotating shaft of the motor, and a lower end section of the worm gear is supported by the case main body in a radial direction. Furthermore, a gear plate is supported in a radial direction by a stand, and the case main body is pivoted by a drive force generated by the motor being transmitted to the gear plate via the worm gear.
Now, in such a door mirror device, it is preferable that dimensional variation between the motor or worm gear and the gear plate can be suppressed.